mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario LOCO!!!!!!!!
Super Mario Loco is the most hillarious Action-Comedy Mario release ever in the history of the Mario series Fanon. Plot Once a Upon a Night Mario is sleeping dreaming of Bowser not humiliateing him. Then Kamek, Captain Basilisx and Bowser Jr. enter to steal his clothes. Mario later wakes up seeing Bowser's 3 favorite Subronates steal his clothes and gets MAD and runs out after them in his underpants, wearing and Afro on his head and using a Gun rampaging the Koopa forces (Hammer Bros, Boomerang Bros, Koopatrols, Koopa Army men, Koopa SWAT troops and Koopa Police officers). Mario then tires out and wails like a crybaby. Mario heads to Goomba Valley but fakes to be a Goomba citizen trying desprately to speak Goomba, the Goombas get confused then Mario does a disco dance and hops on the one of the Goomba's heads and the other Goomba and a Koopa scream and explode. Mario celebrates then a whole army of Goombas attack and he screams like a girl and shoots the Goombas like a maniac. then he curses as the Koopa SWAT troopers rampage to attack him. Mario then hides behind a pole while doing that a Chain Chomp bonks him and Mario screams like a mainiac and goes bonkers. 3 Pink Bo-Bombs spot him and shoot a Fat Shy Guy, the Fat Shy Guy screams and falls on Mario jumping on him with his butt. Mario throws the Shy Guy at the Chain Chomp but Mario misses it and hits the Pole and the Chain Chomp chases Mario as he screams and curses constantly. Meanwhile in Bowser's Castle Bowser gets a report on the Success of Kamek, Basilisx and Bowser Jr. Bowser witnesses Mario screamming like a dope and Bowser laughs like a mainiac about this and sends it on air on the Koopa Channel. Kamek, Captain Basilisx and Bowser Jr. witness their success and laugh like crazy about Mario's rampaging Panick Attack. Bowser then plans to use Mario's clothes as amo for his weapon the underwareonator. A Koopa Policeman reports that Mario is almost reaching the Dark Land. Bowser gets mad then thinks of a great Idea, summoning the most feared Koopa criminal ever Kopa the Killer, a nasty assassin who killed people with out a mind like crazy. Bowser sends the order to two Koopa Policemen to release the Cereal Killer from the Koopa Prison. then a Koopa wearing a Arabian cover cloth in a Ninja suit appears aided by Captain Basilisx and a Koopatrol. Bowser asks him to kill Mario and be awesome at it. Mario arrvies in the Dark Land as he rampages Koopa City and scares all the Koopa citizens. He shoots the Koopa citizens with his Gun. The Koopa authorities try to beat up Mario to a Sudden Death smackdown as Mario kills some of them a Koopa officer smacks Mario in the head with a pan. A Dumb Koopa citizen in his undergarmets brings in Mario tp his house. His wife yells at him for doing so because they have a maniac Mario and Bowser sent a cereal killer after him. Mario wakes up barges at the door and points his gun at wherever the Koopa Cereal killer arrives. Then a mysterious ally arrives and tells Mario to calm down and they begin to head.The mysterious ally reveals himself as Goombario with Kooper Koopa, Kylie Koopa, Goombella, Paraklary, Bombette and SMG4 aiding them to stop Bowser from his plan. Then Mario and pals run into the Kopa the Killer and Mario goes crazy and beats up the Cereal Killer and bites his butt and goes retard and dances to "CaramellDansin" by Nightcore. Meanwhile Bowser screams like MAD!!! and yells like crazy Bowser Jr. slaps his face in embarassment as Granny Koopa screams "COOOOKKIIEEESSS and COTTAGE CHEESE" Bowser heads to the Undergound of his fortress and speaks to a mysterious person. The Mysterious Person is revealed as SMG3 who wants the plan of Bowser to succed on his terms to rule Mushroomland thinking Bowser and the Koopa Troop Members will do better than his own goons. Category:Movies Category:Funny